


A Hero's Destiny

by AirPurifier



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirPurifier/pseuds/AirPurifier
Summary: “The first Titans built the Wall, and gave their lives to defend it. Now, you stand in the same high place, steadfast and sure, protecting all who shelter in your shadow. You hail from a long line of heroes, forged from strength and sacrifice. Our enemies may be deadly and merciless, but so are you.”
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Hero's Destiny

A Hero’s Destiny

Chapter 1

______________________

“The first Titans built the Wall, and gave their lives to defend it. Now, you stand in the same high place, steadfast and sure, protecting all who shelter in your shadow. You hail from a long line of heroes, forged from strength and sacrifice. Our enemies may be deadly and merciless, but so are you.”

______________________

It begins, as it always does, with a child having his dream stolen from him;

“Stupid, worthless, DEKU.”

“I’m sorry Izuku! I’m sorry!”

“Give it up kid, you can’t be a Hero.”

______________________

“Haven’t we learned this already?” He thought, as his eyes glazed over from the teacher spouting the same lecture about the history of quirks for Nth year in a row. What could he expect from high school history anyways.

He looked down at his open journal, Hero Analysis for the Future Vol.13, and began to theorize about the quirks of the new heros he’d seen facing off against a villain that morning. “Kamui Woods, his lacquered chain prison would’ve been super effective against that giant shark villain, it’d be just as good if not better at….”

“Midoriya!” His head shot up as the teacher called his name. “Just because you already know most of this stuff, doesn’t mean you can disrupt the class with your muttering, understood!?” He said as he looked at Izuku with a glare.

Izuku looked around, trying, and failing, to not look at one Katsuki Bakugou, his once best friend turned tormentor, who’s blood red eyes shone with a wrathful glare as he stared at him out of the corner of his eye. His head shot back down as he stammered out an apology, “S-Sorry sensei..” 

The rest of the class passed by quickly, the bell ringing sooner than he’d expected. He looked around to see he was the only one left in the room, “Well, almost the only one left…” Bakugou and his lackeys were waiting for him by the door, smirks on their faces as he realized they were there. “DEKU, you really think you can get into U.A.!” Bakugou yelled as he walked toward him and snatched his journal off the desk. “H-Hey, give that b-back!” He reached for his journal, but was knocked back down with a push, “The hell is this, Hero Journal, my ass, like you’ll ever be a hero! You’re lower than those D-lister rejects, you’re fucking quirkless” Izuku backpeddeled into the wall, trying to get away from Bakugou’s smoking hand, “K-Kacchan, they g-got rid of the rule that you needed a quir-” He was cut off as Bakugou blew up his journal, “HA, doesn’t matter if they got rid of that rule, you can’t make it!” He turned to walk away, “Hey, here’s an idea, try jumping off the roof and hope for a quirk in the next life, maybe you’ll get one then!” Izuku watched the ashes of his journal fall to the floor, as Bakugou’s words finally reached him. “W-What, you, why would you..” 

“What if I did, you jerk...”

______________________

Izuku walked home after the vents of the class, deciding to take the more scenic route to get his mind off of things.”Stupid Kacchan, how could he say that, what if I actually did j-ju-” His thoughts were jumbled as he exiting a tunnel in the park, the sound of a manhole cover rattleing distracting him. “What the-” He looked back, just in time to see a mass of green sludge jump towards him, covering him completely. ”Oh You’ll do nice kid, a medium sized invisibility cloak, perfect.” Izuku scratched and clawed at the villain’s liquid body, “I can’t breathe, I can’t get out of this, what do I do..” The sludge villain laughed, “Stop struggling kid, this’ll only take another couple seconds, and it’ll all be over.” HIs vision started to fade, his last thoughts being, “This is how I die…”

His body falling limp as the sludge villain moved to take over his body, only to stop as he noticed a strange object floating towards him. “The hell is that, some balloon?” The object moved closer to him, getting clearer to see, it didn’t look like anything he’d seen before, let alone anyone on Earth. “I’m going to need you to get off of my Guardian,” The object spoke as it floated closer to the villain, “or else I’ll have to take some drastic measures.” The villain looked at the now white, angular yet spherical looking shape, “I don’t know what the hell you are, but if you think I’m just gon-” 

The object suddenly shot forward, and with a burst of energy, blew the villain off of Izuku, knocking him out cold. “Well then, now that that’s over with” He floated down to Izuku’s limp body, hovering over it with an almost ethereal quality, “I’ve finally found you..”

“My Guardian.”

______________________

Izuku shot up, coughing out the sludge that got into his lungs, “W-What happened, where am I, how did-” He suddenly remembered the event that took place earlier, “The sludge villain, but how am I alive, didn’t I… d-die?” He looked around to see who could have saved him, coming eye to eye with, “AHHHH, WHAT ARE YOU!?” The white orb danced through the air, spinning it’s triangular appendages around its center as it drew closer to his face, “Relax Guardian, I am your Ghost, and I have been looking for you for a very long time.” Izuku’s face scrunched in confusion, this thing was looking for him? Why, he was just some quirkless highschooler. “What do you mean looking for me, why me of all people?” Izuku asked the Ghost.

“In its dying breath, the Traveler created the Ghosts...To seek out those who can wield its Light as a weapon. Guardians, to protect life, and do what the Traveler itself no longer can. Every Ghost is born knowing that we have to find our Guardian. You are my Guardian, you can wield the Light, and stand against the coming Darkness as the first of many Heros of a new age.” Izuku looked at the Ghost in awe, confusion, and most of all, hope. The Ghost’s words, if there was truth in what he was saying, meant that he could become.. a Hero. 

“I.. I can b-be a hero? How, with w-what power, I’m q-quirkless, I-I can’t do anything or save anyone l-like this.” He cried, as the Ghost circled around him. “WIth the power of the light, you can be a Guardian, a Hero to all, able to protect those around and defeat your enemies. You are now a Titan, steadfast and strong, reborn from Solar, Void, and Arc power. You’ll need time and training to unlock all your newfound powers, but once you do, I have no doubt you’ll be the one of greatest Guardians the universe has ever seen.” The Ghost finished as he came to rest, floating in front of Izuku.

All sorts of emotions were flowing through him like a flood, “I’m s-still so confused, but I trust you, I-I’ll do what I have to in order to b-become a Hero.” Izuku got up to his feet, and the Ghost floated to his shoulder. “O-OK, let's go to my home now and y-you can explain more about this.. T-Traveler?” As they began the trek to Izuku’s home, they missed a certain Number 1 Hero hopping out of the sewer, still chasing after the sludge villain, only to find said villain blown apart across the ground.

“I wonder who defeated this villain…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first sort of any fanfiction I've ever posted, just wanted to try my hand at it and all. Sorry for the shorter length, future chapters will probably be around twice as long more or less. Hope you enjoyed, see you next time


End file.
